dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Consumables
Energy Capsule S - A dynocap containing a small amount of some healing material. When activated, a character regains 1d10 + tier hit points. This does not function on dead characters or Androids. 150z Energy Capsule M - A dynocap containing a decent amount of some healing material. When Activated, the character may spend a surge to heal. This does not work on dead characters or Androids. 300z Energy Capsule L - A Dynocap containing a large amount of some healing material. When activated, the character may spend 2 surges to heal. This does not work on Dead characters, or Androids. 600z Energy Capsule Z - A special dynocap containing an insane amount of some healing material. When activated, the character may regain hitpoints as though he spent 2 surges. 1,200 z Re-charge capsule E - A Dynocap containing a mysterious material. When activated, one of your encounter powers is recharged. 1,000z Re-Charge capsule D - A dynocap containing a mysterious material. When activated, one of your daily powers is Recharged. 2,000 z Re-charge Capsule P - A dynocap containing a large amount of some energizing material. When activated, you regain a surge. 2,000 z Re-charge cap Z - A dynocap containing a large amount of mysterious material. When activated, two powers of your choice, or one ultimate power, are recharged. 5,000z Namekian Regeneration Cap - A dynocap containing a large amount of synthetic namekian plasma. A namekian who uses this item is affected as though he had the greater regeneration feature for tier+1 rounds. Others that use this item restore all limb damage. If the character was maimed within the past 24 hours, they regenerate the lost limb. 2,000 Z Repair kit – A repair kit for androids. When used an Android character regains hit points as though he'd spent a surge, and regains 2 surges. Only affects Androids. If used on a destroyed android they come back in 24 hours instead of 48. Does not affect an android who's personality matrix has been destroyed. 3,500 Z Nanite Canister - An almost impossible to procure item. Nanite canisters are filled with tiny robots that restore a mechanincal structure to full health and power. When Used an android or ship regains all surges, expended powers, hit points, and limb damage. This item only affects androids. If used on a destroyed android they come back immediately instead of in 48 hours. Does not restore an android who's personality matrix has been destroyed. 10,000Z Memory back up – A copy of the data that was on your personality matrix at the time of purchase. If your personality matrix is destroyed, this data is employed into a new body. The android may be rebuilt in 48 hours as usual, but their level falls by 1. This item must be in your inventory BEFORE you are destroyed. 8,000 Z Clone - A clone of yourself in the event of catastrophic physical damage. A clone body is identical to your stats at the time of creation, minus 1 level. In the event of your death, the body is activated and you technically live again. Cloning a clone body is not recommended, each subsequent cloning inflicting a cumulative negative level penalty. In the even a clone body would be spawned that has no levels, your genetics can no longer be recreated and you can only be revived with the dragonballs. 6,000 Z. Senzu Bean Extract – Extracted liquid from a sensu bean, not as powerful as the whole bean. When ingested a character regains hit points as though he'd spent a surge, regains 2 surges, and heals a wound. This item does not effect Androids or dead characters. 5,000 Z Senzu Bean - An exceedingly rare and precious item. Senzu beans restore a fighter to full health and power. When ingested you regain all surges, expended powers, hit points, limb damage, and wounds. This item does not effect Androids or dead fighters. 15,000Z Ajisa Sap – The sap of an Ajisa tree from Namek. The sap of the trees is a commonly used salve for most malodies. When applied to the skin of a fighter suffering from a negative condition, the most dangerous condition ends immediately. 1,500 Z Super Divine Water – A knockoff of the ultra divine water that Korin offers fighters. When downed, for the next 12 hours your stats all increase to their next even number. When the 12 hours pass, you are fatigued and suffer a -2 to all stats for 12 hours. 8,000 Z Metamorese ability enhancer – A wonder drug used by the metamorans in times of emergency. If used by both participants before fusing, their fusion will last 24 hours. Over use, however, carries the risk of causing the fusees to become fused permanently. A permanent fusion in this way damages the fusions stats and hit points. 2,000 Z Baba's Ball – A crystal ball sold by the fortune teller, Baba. A character may spend three hours at the beginning of each day studying the ball. Afterward, they may either avoid a non daily attack of their choice, or turn a critical hit into a non critical attack. After one week of use, the ball shatters. 6,000 Z Master's Scroll - A scroll scribed by a master of the martial arts. A character may may roll a discipline check while this scroll is in their possession to learn any Encounter or Utility power from any class, path, or advanced path of their level or lower. The DC for the roll is the powers level + 2, 4, or 6 depending on the class of the power. The scroll is used up in this process and lost. You CANNOT use this to learn a power that comes DIRECTLY from a class feature, or an ability your race simply isn't capable of (I.e. Namekians using liquify, or humans using Regeneration). Further, if your power makes direct call outs to class / path / advanced path features you don't have, that part of the power DOES NOT function. Only one scroll may be used per character. 2,500 Z Seed of possibility - A small, blue seed that smells faintly of cinnamon. When eaten a character is rendered unconscious for 24 hours. While they're unconscious they are swapped with an alternate version of themself. You may Re-create your character, choosing race, class, feats, paths, advanced paths, or epic destiny over again. This new version of the character awakens the next day possessing no memory of their previous life, though they are aware of important details related to the partys current situation. Only another seed of possibility, or a wish from the eternal dragon, can reverse the effects of this item. This item DOES affect androids. 10,000 Z